Bringing me back! Ford Prefect
by BritishAlien
Summary: I am writing a series of short stories to fill bits of the stories in. This is an elaboration of what brought Ford back to Arthur whilst on prehistoric Earth! There will be more, just enjoy! Comment/Review!


Writers note: Ok, I have recently been reading the Glorious 'Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy' books and I love them. However, I still think there are parts which aren't fully explained or elaborated upon. So I intend to write some little Chapters including the characters that can fill in those gaps.

This is my first showing what really made Ford Prefect return to Arthur on prehistoric Earth.

I do not own Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy!

Please Enjoy! Comment and Review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been some time since Ford Prefect had seen another person. He'd seen plenty of amazing things in the last few years, like a rabbit doing a back flip or a swallow flying backwards whilst playing a prehistoric version of a kazoo. Over the last few years, he had been happy. He had done what he wanted, when he wanted and where he wanted. He'd even gone mad once, which had been quite enjoyable. He sat now pondering the time that he had unhinged his mind. He had sat and stared at a boulder for an entire week before deciding that it resembled Barbera Cartland with haemorrhoids. And the time he had jumped off the top of what would one day be Niagara Falls, after being bet twenty acorns by a bright blue squirrels, or so he had claimed.

_Ah, good times!_

Now all he did was walk around trying to find something hoopy to do to try and amuse himself. However, after all these years of insanity and solitude, the one thing he longed for was another person's company. Over the last week or so he had been toying with the Sub-Etha Sens-O-Matic, just to spice his life up a little. It had revealed nothing.

Not one spaceship had come within ten light years of the Earth in five years. Not even a teaser had visited the planet to wind up the cavemen and insult them because they couldn't play Scrabble. Ford had become increasingly depressed and had thrown the device at a bird's nest, which killed the birth inside, thus neglecting the human race of the future of the missing genetic link.

However, the sub Etha had fallen back to the ground still intact, which had depressed Ford Prefect even more.

This night, he was sitting around a camp fire whistling the tune to 'Top of the Pops' and staring intently into the rippling flames of his natural central heating system.

After a considerable amount of time had passed, and his eyes were beginning to melt in their sockets, he delved into his handy satchel. He pulled out his trusty towel, a packet of peanuts, an American express Credit Card and a ticker allowing his access to 'Slim's Throat Emporium' and 10% of every Pan-Galactic Gargle Blaster he happened to buy, until he found what he'd been looking for.

_The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. _

It was covered in a thick coating of dust and smelt vaguely of TCP. Ford wiped the dust off with his hand and pulled the friendly cover off and placed that back in his satchel.

Ford typed in his school nickname for fun and this is what it said:

Ix: 

_Boy who cannot sufficiently explain what a Hrung is, nor why it should choose to collapse on Betelgeuse Seven._

Ford laughed a hearty laugh that would've made most small children cry. Then he stopped. Something was beeping. He looked around him. Behind the rock he was sitting on, on a branch of a tree, in the fire, but couldn't find the source of the noise. After it occurred to him to look in his satchel, he found what it was; the Sub-Etha device. It was beeping wildly ad if it were as happy as a mouse who had just found himself in a cheese factory. Ford pressed various buttons. His eyes lit up and the sparkling fire danced on his retina. He looked at the _Guide _and typed in _'Arthur Dent - current location' _

The screen flashed and scrolled down before stopping at 'Arthur Phillip Dent.' He sniggered at the word 'Phillip' before continuing his train of thought before he lost it and had to catch the four fifteen, instead of the four o'clock train.

The entry read this:

_Planet registered as:_

_MOSTLY HARMLESS_

Ford smiled his large smile that made everyone in a ten metre radius of him, feel cautious and scared of him. He repacked his satchel, stamped on the fire to put it out, resulting in singeing the bottom of his shoes, and began to walk off to find Arthur. He could estimate where Arthur would be, he knew Arthur wouldn't move away from the Golgafrinchams incase there was an opportunity for a shower or a civilised conversation.

All Ford could think about was getting back to his normal life of partying, drinking a lot, hitchhiking, drinking a lot more and being rejected by various attractive women.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading!


End file.
